Young Reggie
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Sequel to Young Mac. Reggie, before the movie, before the flashbacks. Please read the A/N in chapter one for details. As usual this story contains EXTREME adult references written in detail. This is MAC. If you've seen the movie you need no further warning. If you have not, read at your own risk. Note: Romance means sexual situations, NOT traditional romance.
1. Young Reggie Chapter 1

_A/N - Okay here is Young Reggie. A little outline for the diehard Mac fans of which I am one. When I wrote Young Mac, it was an experiment to see if I could successfully enter the mind of Mac and make him believable. He is a psychopath after all. My ultimate aim is an adult Mac/Reggie multi-chapter story. With many back and forth e-mails from fellow Mac fan and writer Peachylana I think I managed to create a reasonable facsimile of Mac. When I was part way through and Mac's obsession with Reggie was coming to the forefront I thought of writing Young Reggie. The Reggie in Red Canyon, is most assuredly not the original Reggie. Her personality underwent a massive change after the experience in the cave and Devon's subsequent emotional deceit. So I thought I would give a go at a young Reggie, before the cave, before she is as damaged as Mac and Devon. This will have Mac POV. It is basically Reggie's time spent in Cainville, commencing directly after Young Mac finishes. I've made Reggie eight years younger than Mac, so when the story starts she is ten, Mac is eighteen. Remember this is Mac we're talking about, there will be nothing nice about this story. I'm basing a lot of it around that look that Reggie gave Mac in the cave while he watched her make out with Harley, that look she gave him inspired this story. The look he gave her in return, well that factor's in too._

* * *

**Ten**

"Mama!" Reggie jumps out of the car and runs to her mother's arms hugging her around the waist. Her mother hugs her stiffly unlike she usually does. Reggie pulls back, her bright face looking up at her mother with a frown. "Are you okay?" Her mother smooth's her hand over Reggie's hair

"I'm fine sweetheart, I have a headache is all." She steps away from Reggie leaving her feeling bereft.

Devon walks by with his bags, "Sissy," He mutters under his breath. Reggie frowns after him before she turns back to her mother running to her and putting her arm around her waist, snuggling to her side.

Later that evening Reggie enters her parent's room without knocking, she only had to knock when they were both in the room together. Her mother is sitting on the side of the bed facing away from her. Reggie walks toward her quietly intending to surprise her. But when she looks at her mother's reflection in the mirror she is distracted. Her mother is putting ointment on her breast. "Mama, what are you doing? Are you okay? What happened?"

Her mother jerks around looking at her. "What are you doing in here? I told you to knock." She grabs Reggie's arm and pulls her toward her shutting the door behind her. "Sit down and don't move." Reggie watches with silent tears as her mother continues to put the ointment on, she puts it on three things on her breast. Then she covers them up and puts her bra on along with her blouse.

Moving to Reggie, kneeling in front of her she takes her hands. "Sweetheart, I need you to keep this a secret okay? You can't mention what you saw to Daddy or Devon okay?" She looks almost afraid though Reggie is too young to realise that is the look. She stops crying and sniffles looking at her mother. "Sweetie, I love you, but you have to do this for me okay?" Her mother leans in and hugs Reggie to her, not pulling away when Reggie hugs her back and presses on her wounds. She inhales at the burn it causes.

"Mama?" Reggie snuggled closer to her mother.

"Yes baby girl?" Reggie feels her mother stroking her hair.

"Do they hurt?" Hesitantly Reggie touches her mother's breast where the burns are.

"They do." Reggie nestles closer.

"Is it a good hurt or a bad hurt?" Reggie finds herself touching the burns through her mother's clothing again.

There is a sharp inhale and Reggie thinks she hears her mother say something under her breath. Then she finds herself pushed away from her mother's warmth. She frowns.

"Reggie," She licks her lips and speaks again "Reggie, do you like hurts?" Reggie looks down shamefaced and refuses to answer. "Reggie, baby. You can always talks to me, no matter what it is you want to say, do you like hurts?" Her mother hugs her again and strokes her hair. Reggie feels the flaming in her face recede.

"Mama? Is it bad to like hurts? Like when Devon pinches me? I don't like when he says mean things, but when he pinches me, even though it hurts, it doesn't hurt. Is that bad?" Reggie thinks her mother says something under her breath again.

"No baby, it's not wrong, some people are just wired differently is all. They react to things differently than others." Reggie felt her mother kiss the top of her head. "Everyone is different, you just happen to like something most people don't, that doesn't make it wrong, but a lot of people won't understand it so be careful who you tell. Don't tell Devon okay?" Reggie frowns.

"But Devon is my brother?" Reggie questions.

"I know baby but there are some things you shouldn't share." Reggie hears her murmuring to herself again. "I have good news, we've got a neighbour now, down the road. A young man has just moved in." She strokes Reggie's hair soothingly lulling her to sleep.

When she wakes later that evening it is dark, she is in her room and her window is open. She still feels her hair being stroked though the smell isn't her mother's familiar smell. She wrinkles her nose but the stroking is so soothing she doesn't open her eyes. She snuggles closer to where she feels the bed dipping slightly and falls asleep again.

* * *

**Twelve**

Reggie kicks stones along the road as she walks home. Her baseball cap has her hair caught up under it and she feels the sun burning the back of her neck. Stupid kids, she thinks. Just because she didn't live here all year they didn't want to play. She sniffs as she continues to walk.

There is the sound of an engine behind her and she moves off to the side of the road. She hoped it was one of her parents but hoped not at the same time. They were supposed to pick her up but she hadn't been able to wait. She hated being ignored and the kids at the party had done nothing but ignore her.

The vehicle doesn't belong to her parents. It belongs to her neighbour Mac though. She'd met him two summers ago, he was cute and older. And cute. And he made Reggie's heart go pitter patter. She finds herself flushing as he pulls up beside her. "Hey girl," He drawls causing her flush to deepen, "You wanna ride?" She can only nod without even looking at him. "Where are your folks?" She toes the ground with her foot and eyes steadfastly refuses to look at him. She knows she's going to be in trouble.

"I left early." She pushes her hands into her pockets, inadvertently pushing her shorts down a little, exposing her hipbone. There is silence, except for the truck engine in idle.

"Why'd you leave early pretty thing?" Reggie gasps as she looks up at him. He'd called her pretty! No one had ever called her pretty before except her mama. She flushes as she sees his blue eyes looking down at her. "C'mon, hop in I'll drive you to my place." He opens the door of the truck on his side. He'd pulled over on the wrong side of the road so the driver's side was closest to her. He puts out a hand and she puts hers in it unhesitatingly. Her mama had said he was nice and that he was their neighbour so she should be nice to him. Plus, he made her heart go pitter patter.

She feels the strength in Mac's arm as he pulls her up and into the truck, then he makes her gasp as he grabs her hips and goes to slide her over him to the passenger seat. Reggie couldn't say why she took hold of his shoulders. But she did and he stopped sliding her over his body, instead settling her on his lap, between his chest and the steering wheel. He closed the door cocooning her with him in the cab of the truck. "Comfy?" He asks her with a smile that takes her breath away. She nods.

He smiles again and leans down sniffing at her neck loudly, "Mm, someone needs a shower." His beard thing scratches at her neck and she hunches her shoulder on a giggle. "C'mon pretty thing, over you go." Mac's hands grasp her hips again and slide her over his lap to the bench seat of the cab. What they don't do is lift her before he slides her across. Reggie feels his legs and his hip bones and something else hard that she can't identiry as she slides across him. She is too distracted by the slow burn he causes in her instead.

She is flushed, sweating and shaky without understanding why. She squeals however when Mac's belt buckle scrapes her inner thigh. It doesn't hurt like it should however, merely intensifying the burn that Mac has caused in her. She finds herself gasping, gasping for what she doesn't know, but something. "You okay pretty girl?" Mac questions her.

Rubbing the spot on the inside of her thigh Reggie nods. "It doesn't hurt like it should." She stops, flushing even more as she realises what she'd said. Her mama had said not to tell people about the hurt being good. There is silence in the cab of the truck but she can hear Mac breathing, and she can see a muscle jumping in his thigh.

Taking a breath Reggie gather's her courage and looks up at him. His blue eyes are blazing down at her like fire. Like the hottest blue flame she had ever seen. "Why doesn't it hurt like it should?" Reggie looks down again and Mac's hand comes to lift her chin so her eyes meet his again. "Do you like the hurt pretty girl?" Reggie squirms on the seat beside him, she tries to take her chin out of his hand but he won't let her, merely holding her tighter. It is the first time Reggie has been held against her will. Those eyes stare her down though, not letting her get away. The burn in Reggie that she can't name intensifies. She finds herself panting as she looks up at Mac. He frowns at her as he looks her over.

"Fuck me," He swears as he looks at her. He lets her go suddenly. His hands take hold of the steering wheel and then he shoves the truck in gear, it is an old manual truck with one of those long stick shifts that come up out of the floor. Reggie feels tears prick the back of her eyes as she curls beside him on the seat. She thinks she should move away from him but finds herself leaning into his strength anyway. He ignores her while he drives home. When he pulls up at his place he switches of the engine this time. He shoulders open his door and then stands there for a few seconds looking out at the landscape. Then he turns back to Reggie still sitting huddled in the middle of the bench seat.

Mac holds out his arms to her and Reggie flies into them winding her legs around his waist as she does so. Mac swears again as he shuts the door of the truck and then walks toward his house. He sits down on the back steps as Reggie burrows into him. "C'mon pretty girl, it's not a bad thing." He stroked her hair as he spoke. Reggie finds herself grinding on him, searching for something, but she didn't know what. Mac groans this time as he swears again. He stills her hips as he breathes heavily. "Okay baby, do you know what you're even doing?" He pulls her head back as he looks down at her.

She frowns at him, "Burns." It is all she can say. Mac purses his lips as he swallows.

"Yeah, yeah pretty girl, it does. But it's a burn you can fix." He stands and unwinds her legs from him and then places her on the ground pulling her arms from around his neck. Then leaving her there he walks a few steps and grabs his hose. He turns it on and without warning squirts it at Reggie. "This'll do you for now though." He chases her around the yard as she tries to run away, though not too hard. The cold water does feel good on her skin. Eventually he corners her and squirts the hose on her for a good several minutes. Then before Reggie can say it's getting too cold he turns it on himself. She watches with her mouth agape as he simply lets the water stream down over his face, wetting his hair and pushing it back from his head so she can see his cheekbones and then down his shoulders, making his t-shirt stick to him and then down his stomach, soaking into his jeans and then down his long legs and over his boots. Suddenly she feel's flushed again.

As if he knows what she's feeling Mac looks over, pinning her with his eyes. He flicks her with the hose, soaking her again before he moves over and switches it off. Reggie pouts at him, "Now you need to dry me off." She frowns as he smirks at her.

"Oh no pretty girl, I like you all wet." She doesn't understand what he's talking about but before she can question him they hear one of her parent's cars drive past, coming back from town. Mac glances toward her house then back at Reggie. "Go on now, tell them I picked you up and hosed you off to cool you down." Reggie looks at him as he starts to soak himself with the hose again and then runs off, back to her place. That burn is back again worse than ever as she recalls the water running down over Mac's body.

##########

Mac hoses himself down again knowing it won't stop the inferno raging inside. She was getting ripe, her scent was more than her mothers, it was wild and untamed. His hands clench on the hose as he turns it off nearly snapping the tap off in the process. He doesn't know if he'll be able to wait until she is legal. He goes inside toeing off his boots and heads back to his bedroom where he divests himself of his clothing. His hard on is raging, he looks down at himself, his cock is purple, pre-come is dripping from it steadily. Envisioning Reggie on her knees sucking him with his marks already on her body has him hunching over bracing a hand on the wall as he comes all over his floor. Fuck, she was going to fucking kill him, he fucking knew it.


	2. Young Reggie Chapter 2

_A/N – Okay, remember I've made Mac eight years older than Reggie, so for the last part of this chapter he is twenty-three._

* * *

**Thirteen**

"Mama." Reggie is frantic as she rushes into the kitchen where her mother is cooking dinner.

"Yes baby." Her mother turns to her with a smile that slips away as Reggie throws herself into her arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" She smooth's her hands over Reggie's hair the way she loves.

"It's happening. I'm, I'm," She hiccups before taking a breath and continuing, "I've got my period." Her voice cracks as she says this. She is nervous, she knows that this means she is a woman now. She can have kids and everything. And eeww, she thinks privately. She hated babies. The thought of having one filled her with dread.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you, I know you're nervous about it but your body will settle down soon enough and you'll be able to anticipate it and prepare for it. It'll be okay." Her mother smiles, but there is sadness in her eyes.

Reggie frowns as she looks up at her mother, she closes her eyes and leans in to hug her as a pair of hot blue eyes flash behind her lids. Mac might want her now she thinks. She is a woman.

* * *

**Fourteen**

Reggie steps out of her house, she can't breathe in there anymore. She's been here most of the summer and barely seen Mac. Her crush over the years had developed more into an obsession. She knew he wasn't really nice like he treated her, she wasn't stupid. She heard the rumours, the whispers as she went around town. People didn't often talk about him, but when they did, nothing nice was said. She didn't care.

* * *

**Fifteen**

Cursing Devon Reggie heads inside her house. He was driving her insane. He was insane. She takes off her blouse that he'd deliberately torn and changes it for a t-shirt. She goes out the front door heading down past Mac's. His truck is there but she ignores it keeping on walking. She is too mad to speak. And he'd ignored her last summer, two could play that game. She keeps walking until she hits the main road and then turns back again, she is hot and sweaty and wants a drink, but the open air, the sun, the peace and quiet had done what it always did and relaxed her. She thinks she understands why her mother came back here every year. She'll do the same herself she thinks. Or maybe just move here. She could see Mac every day then.

"Hey pretty girl." The soft drawled words have her stride faltering. He is there, leaning against the back of his truck. He's wearing a pair of coveralls and a cigarette is dangling from his mouth.

Reggie narrows her eyes at him. "You speaking to me this summer then?" She stops walking toward home and walks to his fence, leaning on it instead. She looks Mac up and down like she'd seen in a movie. "Why should I talk to you after you ignored me last summer?" Her words are brave but her last word quivers and her throat closes. She steps back irritated at herself for getting upset and starts to walk away.

"You figured out how to deal with that burn yet?" Reggie stops in her tracks and looks at him.

"What business is it of yours?" She frowns. She'd read about it, knew what it was but she hadn't yet managed to work out how to give herself an orgasm.

"Oh nothing, guess I could help, if you want that is." Mac pushes off the back of his truck and wanders toward his back door in the dusk of the evening. He heads inside letting the back door slam behind him without another look at her. No lights go on. She remembers her parents saying he'd never had the power hooked up.

As Reggie stands there she finds herself remembering three summers ago when he'd sprayed her down. And that burn that only Mac seemed to cause in her came back with a vengeance. "Shit." She mutters quietly to herself. She walks in past his driveway and up his back steps where she opens the door without knocking. The kitchen is spare, hardly anything around. She wrinkles her nose at the lack of colour but it's clean enough. Then she walks down the hallway. She is breathing heavily, she shouldn't be doing this she knows. But she is curious. She finds herself waking up from dreams of Mac at night-time breathless and full of a need for something only he can ignite and soothe in her.

Suddenly he is there, leaning on a doorway off the hall where she is now standing. He has unsnapped his coveralls and pulled his arms out, they dangle from his hips now. He hasn't got a shirt on. His bare chest gleams with perspiration in the light of the lamp he's now lit. It's like an oven inside. Reggie finds herself covered in perspiration as well. Her mouth is dry. She licks her lips as he looks her up and down. "Fifteen now huh?" She nods wondering how he knew, "Been kissed yet?" He asks idly as he continues to smoke and lean there looking at her. Reggie debates lying but she's never lied to him before and he's never made fun of her either, teased her yes, but never made fun of her.

"No," She shakes her head as she says this and then takes a breath before letting it out. "Don't want my first kiss from a boy." She relaxes as she admits this. She may not have come right out and said she wanted Mac to be her first kiss but he wasn't stupid either, she was standing in his house. He raises an eyebrow at her as he inhales his smoke and then exhales as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. Smoke curls around his head making it hard for her to see his eyes.

"Yeah? What man you want to take care of that for you then pretty girl?" He smiles at her as he says this and drops his eyes down her body before bringing them back up to her face and holding them there. Reggie swallows, his eyes are filled with promise, filthy promise. The burn he causes in her is intensified now with her being here so close to him. She wants to rub herself on his body until the burn goes away. He's going to make her admit it though. That she wants her first kiss to be from him.

"I want you to by my first kiss." She says it and steps toward him, moving until she is an arm's length away.

Mac's smile takes her breath away as always, it crawls across his face making her think of wolves fighting each other in the wild. Then he pinches off his cigarette between his fingers and drops it on the floor. He crooks a finger at her and Reggie finds herself stepping forward until her stomach is bushing against Mac's hips. He slides a hand up her arm slow and steady, looking at her all the while making sure she stays in the here and now. Looping the hand up her neck he tugs on her braid to pull her head back. It pushes Reggie off-balance enough that she moves toward Mac, her breasts pillow on his chest. She closes her eyes at the contact. "Open your eyes pretty girl, look at me when I kiss you." She opens her eyes, pupils already dilated in want. She hears Mac's breath draw in sharply. And then his mouth is on hers. It is warm and firm, his beard is not anything like her father's stubble when he kisses her cheek. His lips are soft but chapped and they sweep over hers expertly. She knew he'd be a good kisser. She continues to look at him as he watches her in turn. He doesn't close his eyes, instead keeping hers pinned to his as his mouth seduces her.

Then he opens his mouth on hers and she feels his tongue enter her. He doesn't hesitate as he does this, he knows she'll accept him. He moves it so smoothly and sinuously Reggie feels like it's moving throughout her entire body. She wants his mouth all over her. She moans and her hands reach up, wrapping around his neck to pull him to her. But Mac pulls away on a curse pushing her back so hard she bangs into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "Fucking cunt." He says to her, his eyes narrow dangerously. Her eyes widen at his tone but she doesn't move. His shove had left her breathless from the burn as it intensified just that bit more with the biting sting of the shove into the wall.

"Show me." She wants what he's offering now, needs it. He smirks at her as he regains his own breath and jerks his head motioning for her to enter the room he's in. His bedroom.

"On the bed, on your back, legs spread and hands behind your head." Reggie's step falters at his matter of fact words. She swallows the dryness in her throat and licks her lips. But she doesn't hesitate though she does slow down. She toes off her sneakers and crawls on the bed, it's messy and unmade but doesn't smell bad. She lies on her back as Mac had ordered and spreads her legs. She isn't sure what to do with her hands so she spreads them out to the sides as well. "Keep your eyes open pretty girl, look only at me, you got that?" She nods as he moves toward her.

"You want me to fuck you?" She nods again. "Uh huh that's good then, you'll keep that cherry warm for me so I can love you when you're eighteen?" He asks this wondering what she'll say, if she'll protest. But she doesn't, merely nodding and looking at him. Mac sits on the corner of the bed and lays a hand on her ankle, it is tanned and delicate, the girl has truly spectacular legs. He wants nothing more than to sink into her body and fuck her until she bleeds. But he can't, he won't until she is eighteen, then all bets are off. But eighteen is three years away and he needs something to keep him warm at night. Her ankle twists under him making him aware he'd been stroking her as he looked her and his mind wandered. He wanted to get her naked but knew he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her to hell and back if he saw her naked.

She is wearing a pair of stretch pants that end at the top of her knees and an oversized t-shirt. Mac slides his hand up her leg to her knee and tests how stretch the pants are. He smiles when he sees they stretch extremely well. Then he stops touching her. Sitting back a little he looks at Reggie looking back at him. "Do you play with yourself pretty girl?" She looks puzzled so he clarified "Do you touch your tits, your nipples, make them hard?" Mac puts a hand on a nipple of his own twisting it, making it erect so Reggie knew exactly what he was asking. She swallows again looking at his fingers touching his own nipple and one of her hands creeps up under her shirt and starts moving over own breast. Mac doesn't stop her, yet. He murmurs an approving sound actually and keeps playing with his own nipple, when he switches to the opposite one Reggie copies his movement. Then he slides a hand down his chest to his groin. He cups his cock which is hard and throbbing inside his coveralls. Reggie copies him again, sliding her hand down and cupping her own groin.

"Have you touched yourself here before pretty girl?" She looks at him and nods. "Couldn't make yourself come though?" She shakes her head this time. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Fuck it feels good to take her innocence, he can't wait to take her greatest innocence. "Have you seen a man jack off?" She shakes her head. "Never spied on your brother or father?" She makes a disgusted face and shakes her head again. Interesting, looks like her bitch of a mother is keeping the retard away from her. Mac has seen him watching her though of an evening when he's been watching her himself.

"Well," Mac stretches as he stands up and lets his coveralls fall leaving him in nothing but a pair of briefs. He moves to the chair by his window and sits down in it. "Before I show you how to get off, I'm gonna show you how I get off. You watch good you hear, I'm gonna have you do this next year when you come back again, not now." He forestalls her speaking, "Still too young pretty girl." He knows they shouldn't even be doing this, if she talks he's fucking dead. But he thinks she's worth the risk. He swears he'd smelled her walking past his house before, her smell wild and feral, so much more than her mother's. He pushes his briefs down and sits in the chair spreading his legs. Reggie rolls on her side to watch him one hand still cupping her groin. Mac needs to come, to take the edge off or he'll be on her and in her and every fucking thing will go arse up. He strokes his hard on lightly, smearing pre-come over the head with his thumb. He looks at Reggie, she is looking at his cock with fascination. "Come here pretty girl." He holds out a hand to her while putting himself under the most iron control he has. Which is not a lot, in the past if he's wanted something he's taken it. But he will not fuck her up until she is fully legal. And if there is a God he'll have fucked her over so well by then she'll welcome him with open arms.

Mac tugs Reggie down on her knees beside him putting her hand on his thigh he makes he put her other palm on his thigh as well. "Is that?" She breaks off not being able to finish the question.

"Pre-come, not come." He raises the thumb he'd rubbed on himself and pushes it between her wet lips. Her wet willing lips. Fuck, she was made for him he thinks. She nurses it on her tongue, licking and flicking it. She is expert at it causing Mac to frown.

He yanks his thumb out of her mouth grabbing her by the back of her neck bringing her to him. "You been blowing other guys back in wherever the fuck you live?" He is viciously holding her neck, knows he's causing bruises. But he'll be fucked if he's not taking every bit of her virginity. He'll be her first in everything or she'll have no other firsts at all. She gasps as she looks at him pushing back on his hand which surprises him. She closes her eyes and her breathing quickens. What the fuck? Mac holds her tighter, grinding the bones and ligaments in her neck, pinching her skin and still she pushes back.

"Feels good." Her words are nothing but a whisper, he is holding her so tightly. Fuck Mac thinks, she's getting off on the pain.

"You like pain?" Her eyes flash with something like mortification before she drops them to her hands resting on his thigh. "Answer me." He orders her grasping her as tight as he can. Her breathing is choppy now and when her eyes move back up to his, her pupils have dilated. He has his answer. "You do, fuck me." That he was not expecting. Pursing his lips Mac looks at her from under his lashes. When she'd said the hurt was good a few years ago he hadn't registered that it meant she got off on it.

Fuck, he can't let her help him come now or he won't be able to stop from taking her. And as much as he's beginning to realise she wants that too, he just can't go there until she's eighteen or he won't let her go at all. His cock jerks at the thought of just taking her now and chaining her in his cave, not the cave everyone goes to, but the cave he takes other women to, the cave not even Walter knows about. And no one but he is alive to tell the secret of where it is.

Mac breathes deeply trying to get himself under control. He keeps hold of Reggie's neck and continuing to look at her he starts to jerk off. Hard and fast and messy. He wants her to see him come and then he'll make her come and throw her the fuck out for now. The lure of taking her to his cave is growing stronger with each movement of his hand. She continues to look at him like he'd ordered her to.

Reggie feel's the heat of Mac's body, touching his thighs makes her feel like she's touching hot metal. His hand holding the back of her neck hurts so good. She feels that burn that she knows now is the burn of arousal. She waits even though she wants to touch Mac, to feel his pre-come, to taste it but she doesn't move, waiting for Mac to let her move. Somehow holding still at his bidding is making the burn better but worse. She is breathing shallowly, tiny puffs of breath in and out fast enough that she is getting light-headed. He smells fantastic, she wants to lick him, push her body all over his until the burn goes away. Suddenly Mac comes in an explosion, releasing what Reggie knows is semen. She has never seen it before but she has read about it and sex-education courses have taught her about it. She knows it is what makes a woman pregnant and that for a woman not to be pregnant she needs to be on birth control but that the best form of that is a condom. She's seen those when the kids at school use them for water fights sometimes.

Mac is laying back in the chair looking at her. She is a vision. A wild, sexy vision of arousal. She is panting hard and fast as she looks at his come. She licks her lips and Mac nearly goes hard again at the thought that she wants to taste him. He can't help himself from swiping his thumb through his come and then lifting it to her lips again. He holds it back before she can get it in her mouth. "You taste and you swallow, you make a fucking face because you don't like it and I'll beat you within an inch of your life." His words are cool, measured and delivered without inflection.

Reggie knows immediately he's telling the truth, if she tastes him, she can't dislike it, or if she does, she can't show it. She swallows, wondering if she will dislike it, hoping like hell she won't. She already knows he won't let her go now without tasting it. She looks at him and slowly leans forward opening her lips and sliding them around his thumb. She locks her teeth gently around the knuckle and then closes her lips over it and slides her tongue around Mac's thumb, slowly tasting him as she cleans it off. She pulls back and holds his taste in her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue before she swallows as she looks at him. Then she takes his thumb and slides it through his come again and repeats the process. When she has done this three more times cleaning most of Mac's come off himself he releases a breath and stands up.

Putting out a hand to Reggie he pulls her to her feet. "Time to ease that burn of yours pretty girl." Reggie's pulse started to leap again. He still made her heart go pitter patter. She followed him to the bed and watched while Mac sat down leaning back against the head, his body is lean, no extra fat on him at all. He has a tattoo on his chest, and some on his hands and his inner bicep and forearm. He pulls Reggie to him turning her around and sits her on the bed so she is sitting in front of him. When he pulls her back against his chest she stiffens. "What?" He asks her.

"Uh, I, don't like putting my back to anyone, Devon." She stops talking but Mac has suddenly turned her around to face him.

"Devon what?" His words are soft but Reggie already knows she has said too much. She shakes her head lowering her eyes.

Mac's blood boils and visions of murdering his and Reggie's half-brother pass like a hurricane in his mind. And then he is in the eye, the calm. Which is Reggie. A stillness settles over Mac the like of which he's never felt before. She is his eye, the calm to his storm. The needle to his thread, the knot that will never slip. She is his centre. His knuckles whiten and writhe under his skin though his grip on Reggie does not tighten.

"If he ever hurts you, you tell me, not your mother, your father, the police. Me. You understand?" He does not go into specifics, she is still too young. "I'll get a phone before you leave, I'll give you my number, and you call me if he ever hurts you."

"Why?" Reggie looks at him confused. Mac's breath of emotion is too much for her to comprehend regardless of the feelings she has for him, the sheer violent hatred he is showing for Devon simply puzzles her.

"Doesn't matter why, just make sure I'm the one you tell." Mac pushes her back on the bed this time, allowing her to stay face to face with him. He is as gentle as he can be knowing she likes hurt doesn't mean she has to always be hurt. He strokes a hand down her cheek as he rests on his elbow leaning over her. Then he strokes down her arm and takes her hand drawing it down her body. He pushes it under her shorts and into her panties. They both stop breathing for a few seconds when they touch her pubic hair. Mac continues to look at her, her green eyes glimmer at him, wide and needy. He flexes fingers making hers dig into her pubic bone and she lets out the tiniest of whimpers. He blinks slowly at her and smiles. It is a smile so full of crazy Reggie's heart stops in her chest before it picks up again twice as fast. Mac cock's his head almost as if he hears it happen.

Then he pushes their fingers down over her mound and inside her leaning over her as he does so. "When you're eighteen pretty girl and not before, Mac is going to love you and pop this little cherry you've got up inside you here. You save it for Mac you hear, let me love you before anyone else." He doesn't say that once he's had her no one else will. She doesn't need to hear that yet. He watches Reggie nod.

And then he slides their fingers up to her clit. Reggie moans aloud and her back arches off the bed, her neck pushing back, exposed, inviting Mac to simply lean down and take a bite out of it, of her. To mark her indelibly as his. He actually leans forward before coming to his senses and leaning back to look at her as he helps her ride to her first orgasm.

Reggie is blindsided by their touch. Mac's touch and that he is making her touch herself like this as well. He is circling their fingers over something inside her that is causing her to jerk uncontrollably. She is by turns hot and flushed and cold and shivery. She cannot catch her breath, he is moving their fingers relentlessly toward something. She doesn't know what. Her brain cannot remember that he is giving her an orgasm. She tries to back-pedal, tries withdraw but his fingers clamp down on hers somehow them moving together. "That's it pretty girl, let me love you." Mac's words barely register but his soothing tone of voice does, she calms enough to look at him. To look and see the pleasure in his eyes, pleasure he is getting from her. Reggie suddenly wants to leap toward whatever precipice she is heading for if it means she will always see that look in Mac's eyes. That look that she has never seen anyone give her, that look she never wants to see for her in anyone's eyes but him.

Her orgasm explodes through her with a violence that shocks them both, she erupts and jams both their fingers on her clit, mashing them down with her other hand while hunching up at the same time trying to move into the fetal position. Instead she ends up curved around Mac's arm and body both her hands and one of his squashed between them as aftershocks ripple through her. Then Mac moves, slowly withdrawing their fingers he brings them up between them. Reggie watches as he takes her fingers and brings them to his mouth. Her eyes widen as he takes them in, one at a time and licks and sucks them clean. He is tasting her as she tasted him. Then he pushes his own fingers into her mouth so she can taste and suck them clean of herself. She doesn't mind her taste either but Mac's is better. When he removes them from her mouth he slides them through her hair and brings her up for a kiss.

* * *

Reggie walks into her house with a surety that she didn't have in her step when she'd left. She kisses her mother on the cheek and opens the fridge door not seeing her Mother look at her and turn away with her lips pressed together. "I'm hungry." She says, "When is dinner?" She leans back on the kitchen bench with a smile on her face as she gazes at nothing.

"Half an hour, go have a shower baby, you're all sweaty." Reggie looks at her mother with that same smile on her face.

"Thanks Mum, I will." She comes forward kissing her mother on the cheek and heads to the shower. Her mother dries her hands on the towel and steps out the back door. She has gone only half a dozen steps when he moves out of the shadows. She knew he'd follow Reggie home.

"You said you'd wait until she was eighteen, that I'd have her until then." He draws in on his cigarette and it glows red in the darkness causing her to flinch and put her hands over the breast he'd mauled five years ago.

A soft chuckle reaches her, "I will, she's still got her cherry, just given her a little pleasure to keep her coming back is all." The cigarette goes out suddenly and she is left standing in the darkness with nothing but the smell of it behind. And him, she smelled him. And her daughter. Her heart broke for what she was allowing him to do to Reggie, flesh of her flesh. Flesh of his flesh. She starts back inside only to be brought up by his voice floating back to her. "Get her a phone." Then there is nothing.

Back in the kitchen Devon watches with narrowed eyes and flits back to the lounge room when his mother turns to come back in. When she is in the kitchen she inhales trying to get herself under control. And then she goes to the kitchen cabinet reaching under it for the air freshener. She was sickened by the fact that Reggie had brought Mac's smell home on her.

Mac settles in for the night on his bed, which now smelled like Reggie. She is the only female he'd ever had in his own bed. The rest either ended up in his private cave or he went to their place. He wallows in her smell allowing his cock to harden and stay that way. That burn as she called it was worth every fucking second he'd been with her. Girl was fucking ripe. And his for the plucking. He stokes himself idly ignoring the twitches and the tightening of his balls telling him to keep going until he comes. He had a taste, nothing else was going to measure up.


	3. Young Reggie Chapter 3

**Sixteen**

"Its beautiful Mum," Reggie takes the silver necklace out of the box as she looks at it. Her mother had one and now she had an identical one, a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She lets her mother hang it around her neck. It's heavier than she expected but she loves it all the same.

She's looking at it in the mirror when her mother comes to stand behind her putting her hands on Reggie's shoulders. "Time to pack, we're leaving first thing." She kisses Reggie on the cheek and leaves the room. Reggie frowns after her. She knew her parents were having trouble and that her mother spending more and more time in Cainville each year was only making it worse, but they didn't seem to want to fix it. Shaking her head she starts packing. She never takes much and nothing dressy. It was a tiny town, barely a dot on the map but she loved it anyway. And she lusted after what she lived next to there.

Reggie feels herself moisten as she thinks of seeing Mac again. He'd never been far from her mind since he'd shown her how to orgasm last summer. She looks at the phone and thinks of calling him. With the time difference he should still be at home. Before she can second guess herself she picks up the phone her parents had installed for her this year. She still frowns over it, she hadn't asked for it, didn't spend a great deal of time on the phone but her mother had it installed anyway.

The phone rings several times before a breathless voice answers. But it's not Mac's voice.

"H-H-Hello?" It's a guy who sounds kind of soft.

"Oh, hi. Is Mac there?" Reggie doesn't know what to think, Mac never mentioned anyone else moving in with him or anything. She feels a kernel of something sprout inside her, curling her insides uncomfortably.

"N-No, he's away. F-F-For a bit." Reggie lets the voice speak until it's finished it's stuttering sentence.

"Oh, do you know what time he'll be home?" She can call back later.

"Maybe a week he said." No stutter this time, as if the voice was used to her or something.

"Oh, um" Reggie is puzzled, he hadn't mentioned going away when she'd spoken to him a week ago. "Okay then, thanks." She hangs up before the voice can say anything else.

She is in bed later that evening, her fingers brushing over the necklace her mother had given her. It was truly a beautiful piece of work. Her phone line rings and Reggie snatches it up. Only Mac would call this late. "I called earlier." She says as a greeting.

"You didn't say who you were did you pretty girl?" He questions her.

"No, just hung up. Has someone moved in with you?" She is pouting at him not mentioning it.

"No, 's Harley, fucking idiot just keeping an eye on shit for me." Mac inhales and Reggie can tell he's smoking. "Tell me a story pretty girl." He exhales as he speaks and Reggie pictures the cigarette smoke curling around his head like fog.

Swallowing she makes herself comfortable on the bed. Ever since she'd gotten her own phone line Mac had called once or twice a fortnight for her to tell him a story. He always called at night and usually on a night he knew she had the time. She was surprised how careful he was to not disrupt her schoolwork. "I have a new one, if you want to hear it?" She knows he will, he always wants to hear her new stories. But she enjoys their game, the teasing and flirting for him to get it out of her. She knows she would not tease him this way in person.

Reggie closes her eyes as she listens to him take a couple of drags on his cigarette. "Oh pretty girl, you're teasing me aren't you?" More drags. Then, "I want to hear your new story, but only if it's good." Mac says to her. She hears his lighter flick and knows he's lit another cigarette. Then she hears rustling as he moves around getting comfortable. And suddenly Reggie is feeling bold.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" She holds her breath as the rustling ceases on the other end of the phone. She can hear Mac breathing slightly harsher as if he's holding something back. Then a great whoosh of air as if he's releasing something.

"What kind of story?" She can tell by his words he was moving as he spoke, she hears more movement and then stillness. He has settled down.

"Um, tell me about the last time you had sex?" Reggie is breathless with arousal by the time she has finished this question. And it is a question. If Mac said no, Reggie would simply tell him her story. But her stories are all the same even though they take place in different locations. Mac's stories however, would contain another person.

"You want to know how I fuck pretty girl?" Mac's tone is sarcastic.

"Yes." Reggie whispers.

"And why would that be pretty girl?" Reggie knows Mac already knows the answer to this, he's just making her say it because he likes to torture her.

Reggie gathers every bit of courage she has and answers Mac baldly "So I can pretend it's me."

She hears soft laughter though the phone line and a little more background noise followed a sound that never fails to make her lose her breath. Mac is lowering his zipper. He groans down the phone line and then he speaks. "You want to hear about me loving other women, fucking them? So you can think it's you pretty girl?" He groans a little and Reggie knows he's touching himself. She wishes she was touching him.

"Yes." She answers. Her own hand has moved underneath her pyjamas, she is already touching herself as well.

"Hmm, how about I just tell you a story instead, a bad story?" He asks her quietly with a dark thread of humour lacing his voice as it drifts down the phone like smoke.

"A bad story?" Reggie doesn't know what he means by a bad story.

"A story about a woman who is punished by a man." Mac laughs lightly this time and Reggie thinks of a scorpion with its back arched ready to strike. She knows she's missing something but his voice is like velvet in her ear, her fingers are wet and slippery with her own juices and she can hear Mac playing with himself too. She doesn't care if it's a bad story, she wants to hear it, hear him.

"Okay, tell me a bad story." She says.

"Say please pretty girl." Mac orders her.

"Please, Mac please tell me a bad story about a woman being punished by you." There is a pause on the phone and Reggie wonders if she's gone too far by asking him to make up a story where he punishes a woman.

Then, "Oh pretty girl, if only you knew." He laughs quietly again and Reggie's mind flashes on the scorpion striking as he begins to speak.

* * *

Mac settles himself a little more on the bed in the motel he's staying at. His hand strokes his cock as he listens to Reggie breathe down the phone line. He knows she's touching herself as well. He'd taught her from the very beginning when he'd started to call her at night to touch herself while she talked to him. She knew he did as well. Her stories always made him come. And she always came telling her stories to him.

But what she'd asked of him tonight? That was a whole other level. When he'd asked her if she wanted a bad story and then she had mentioned the woman being punished by him specifically he'd nearly come then and there. Taking a swallow of beer Mac put the bottle down and took a drag on his smoke. He thought of the last woman he'd taken to his secret cave. And he begins to speak, his voice is calm, dispassionate and matter of fact. Reggie doesn't realise that talking about his last experience is like doing laundry for him, he feels nothing as he recounts what he'd done with his last victim.

"Picked her up in a bar a few counties over, was dropping off a shipment for the old man, fucking cunt. She was pissed at her boyfriend, had an argument with him. Pissed off ones are always the easiest. Didn't leave with her, picked her up a few blocks away so no one would know it was me. Got to think of shit like that when I take someone. Takes the fun out of just fucking grabbing someone and taking them but, don't want to go to jail and leave you alone do I pretty girl? That fuckwit brother of ours might get his claws into you." Mac stops speaking as he takes another drag on his cigarette.

"Fuckwit brother of ours?" He smiles as he hears her question, he'd been wondering what she'd pick up on out of everything he'd said, he'd thrown that in to see if she was still paying attention, and to deflect her.

"Yeah. He's your brother and you belong to me, so that kind of makes him my brother too pretty girl." He hears Reggie huff a little in his ear as she laughs quietly. She doesn't deny his claim of ownership however.

"I guess so, so you took a woman then? To party in your cave? Why don't you leave with them?" She asks the questions one after the other.

Mac lights another cigarette as he ponders what to answer. "I got a special cave pretty girl, only take women who need to be punished there, I don't let anyone know where it is, can't be interrupted when I'm spending time with my women now can I?" Taking a drag he sets the cigarette aside and takes his cock in his hand, sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly, just teasing himself for the moment.

"When I got her there I had her tied up and on the mattress before she came to, she had a bruise up the side of the head where I knocked her out. I took off her clothes and tied her hands together and then strung them above her head. Then I tied her legs with a bar in between them so she couldn't close them when I got between them later on."

Mac stops speaking with a small frown as he hears Reggie take a harsh indrawn breath. "You like that bit pretty girl? Like to have your legs spread so you can't close them even if you want to? Like you like to be hurt too?" Mac's hand strokes his cock slightly faster now as the image in his mind is replaced with Reggie in his cave tied with her legs spread by a bar for him. He groans himself as the thought of her being tied down for his pleasure and no one else's.

"D-Does it hurt very much, having something between your legs like that, so you can't close them even if you want? Does it hurt bad?" Her voice is hesitant in Mac's ear, something is bothering her.

"Can do I imagine, can't say I've had it done to me, some like it, some don't." None of them like it but she didn't need to know that.

"Would that, would you do that to me?" Mac smiles even as his hand clenches on his cock.

"That something you think you'd like me to do to you pretty girl?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes." It is soft, barely a whisper of sound in his ear but Mac feels like she'd shouted the answer at him.

"Oh pretty girl, you don't know what you're asking." Mac grips himself tightly and ceases stroking himself until his urge to come has passed.

"Yes I do," There is a petulant tone in her voice Mac had not heard before, he frowns over it but she continues on "I hear things about you, I know you don't treat women nice, but you're nice with me, I'm different." It's the first time Reggie has mentioned hearing things about him around town.

Mac is uncertain as he thinks on what she's said. Is she different? And if so how different really? She's his property whether she realises that or not. Mac decides that doesn't make Reggie different, only more his. He decides to test her. She'll be back beside him by the time he gets home anyway. So he starts speaking again.

"When she comes to she doesn't know where she is, I smack her a couple of times to get her to stop screaming, no one would hear it but I can't fucking stand it, gives me a headache." He starts to stroke himself again slowly, replacing the blousy bottle blonde he'd taken with Reggie's visage, tanned, pert, and innocent in deed if not thought or want.

"Then I touch her, where I want, how I want. Her tits, like to bite those, draw blood, scratch them up." He stops speaking with a slight moan as he tries to control himself so he doesn't just come at the thoughts chasing each other like wild dogs in his brain. He has no thought of the woman he'd last taken to the cave beyond thinking of what he'd done so he can describe it to Reggie and make her come. He wants her to come from the violence and havoc he'd caused.

Mac wants to see how much evil is in her, evil shared by him and Devon. If there is any in Reggie, if she is as sick and twisted as he thinks she is, he'll make her come. "Then I burned her some with cigarettes, smells fucking foul but I like to look at the skin as I burn it." He hears a gasp on the phone and what sounds like a sob and he frowns. He waits for her to say something but he hears nothing but her uneven breathing.

"Still with me pretty girl?" He asks as he lights another cigarette deliberately being loud so she'll know he's smoking.

"You," She pauses for several deep breaths, "You like to burn their breasts?" Mac frowns at that question, of all she could ask she asked about where he'd burnt the woman? He has forgotten Reggie's mother and where he'd burnt her six years ago. She was his first in that respect but she has not been his last.

* * *

Reggie finds herself breathing hard and fast, her fingers still inside herself as she rolls on her side still clutching the phone to her ear. "Got a problem with that pretty girl?" Mac's voice is soft in her ear, so slow and somehow despite what she has just thought of, it hums in her blood. Her blood. Thoughts try to make their way to her consciousness but she forces them out. No, she was wrong, it wasn't Mac. Mac hadn't done that to her mother. The darkest of all thoughts she presses so far down it will never see the light of day for many years. Mac never spoke to her mother, he didn't. Her mother was just, different. She liked different things, Mac hadn't done that to her mother.

Breathing deeply Reggie straightens herself out on the bed. Her fingers are still inside herself and she moves them slightly getting a shock at how wet she was, wetter than she'd been before Mac stopped talking. Again thoughts try to find their way forward and she shuts them down. She slides her fingers over her clit on an exhale of her breath. "Keep going." She says to Mac as she moans lightly for him. Letting him know without words she was still touching herself.

* * *

"Hmm, want me to keep telling you how I punish my women?" Mac exhales cigarette smoke and then stubs the smoke out and grasps his cock again. He didn't know what had happened, but she was back with him now.

"No, I want you to tell me how you fuck them." Reggie answers him, shocking him for once with her bluntness. Then he smiles, she was his girl alright.

"How I fuck pretty girl?" He answers her. "How I push my cock inside them and fuck them into the mattress so hard they bleed for days afterward? How I bite them and bruise them? How I come all over them and don't let them wash me off? How I rip off their clothes and make them stay naked while I have them? Is that what you want to hear pretty girl?" Mac finds his hand moving on his cock in a blur as he hears Reggie's choked gasps over the line, He hears the held breath and the release and the evening out breathing. She has come. His own cock spurts on his thighs even as he thinks she's as fucked in the head as he and her retard brother.

* * *

Reggie gets out of the passenger side of the vehicle in front of their house. She stretches as her mother turns off the engine and gets out as well. Their trip from Los Angeles had been uneventful. She and her mother always travelled well, just the two of them. Unlike her dad, Reggie's mother didn't bug her about what she was going to do with her life, where she was going to go to college or what her 'plans' were when she finished high school. At first that hadn't bothered Reggie but the more she thought about it, the more it did bother her.

Because her mother did bother Devon about it. He'd graduated this year and had been accepted into several colleges but hadn't decided which to accept at this stage. But this particular trip had been smooth sailing, boring actually. The older Reggie got the more she felt distanced from her mother.

"Hey Mum, can we go out for dinner tonight, please?" She asked her mother. They rarely went out together when they were here though they did a little back in Los Angles but she wanted to keep that quiet mother daughter thing going if she could. Reggie was feeling as if she was drifting away from her family. Her father was okay but Devon was beginning to bother her a little, the way he always had to stand behind her and breathe down her neck.

And her mother was just kind of, withdrawing. She'd answer Reggie if she spoke to her but she never initiated any conversation anymore. Reggie was feeling left out and bereft. As her mother looks at her, Reggie looks back.

"Okay honey, why not? Let's get unpacked and settled in and have a shower first though." She starts hauling in their bags and Reggie helps. Opening her own windows as well as the rest of the house Reggie inhales and relaxes. She is back. Mac will be back soon too. The thought of seeing him again settles her like nothing else.

After they've settled in and showered and cleaned up Reggie and her mother drive toward town. Reggie is surprised however when they turn off before they get to town. Her mother pulls up in front of a wooden structure with a sign saying Luna Mesa. "This serves food?" Reggie asks as her mother gets out.

"Yes baby, it does. And it's good too. But it's not a place you should visit at night on your own okay?" Her mother stops at looks at her making sure Reggie understands the warning.

"Sure Mum, I won't, no one will ask me out anyway." They walk up the steps together and inside. They head to the bar first where an older guy greets them. Reggie takes no notice of him looking around as she does so. There are few people around this early, the sun is just setting.

He directs them to a table and takes their orders. They eat together with little talk, Reggie sighs as she realises that the distance she feels is continuing. She wants to yell and scream but knows if she does her mother will deny it. She brushes her necklace, the one that is identical to her mother's and suddenly wonders why her mother had even bothered to get her one as well. It never crosses her mind that someone else had given them to her mother and herself.

As they leave Reggie bumps into someone entering. "Sorry." She says automatically as she bounces of a hard chest. Hands steady her at her biceps. They squeeze her before she is pushed away.

"Not a problem pretty girl, anytime." His body brushes hers deliberately as he passes.

Reggie's breath catches. Mac is back.


	4. Young Reggie Chapter 4

**Still Sixteen**

Reggie wiggles in her bed. She can't sleep for knowing Mac is back. His body brushing against hers at the bar has aroused her unbearably. She wants nothing more than to go to him but knows she can't. She tosses and turns for what feels like hours before finally drifting into a light doze.

The next day sees her walking down to Mac's but his truck is not there. She goes back the next day and the next more than once. Then the next and the next but he is never there. His doors are locked, there is no answer to her knocks. When she sneaks to the phone of an evening once her mother is in bed there is no answer on his phone either, no matter how many times she lets it ring.

As the weeks pass, she begins to wonder. Where is he? The question runs around in her brain on a loop. Is he okay, why had he not seen her before leaving again? Did she do something wrong? Reggie becomes despondent, lethargic, barely getting out of bed in during the day. She needs Mac like she needs to breathe, his leaving her without a word of warning has taken part of her with him. The part of her that has been wrapped up in him since she was ten years old.

* * *

And one night she dreams of him, his hard mouth clamping down on hers, taking her breath as he leans over her in bed. His tongue thrusting into her mouth so rough she can barely breathe. And then he is gone, his mouth moving down her neck, kissing and licking at her, driving her insane. She squirms on her bed, trying to touch herself but he grabs her hands and imprisons them above her head in one of his, then his other ghosts over her breasts, she is naked beneath her sleeping shirt.

In her dream Reggie finds her breasts taken into his mouth, his tongue biting and sucking at her over her nightshirt. And then Mac is pulling it, bunching it up in his hand, up over her legs, over her hips and stomach and up over her breasts, exposing them to his gaze. The moon gives enough light she can see his eyes gazing at her with a look that is telling her he owns her. Stopping for a few seconds Mac looks down at her. And then he smiles making Reggie think of a dog sinking its fangs into another dog's neck and ripping it apart. Then slowly, so slowly she can see and know what he's going to do he lowers his head to her breasts, closing his mouth around one of her nipples. And he sucks.

Arching her back off the bed on a moan Reggie wonders hazily how she can feel so much in her dream. And then Mac's voice is in her dream ear. "Quiet pretty girl, can't have anyone hear us or I'll get in trouble and you don't want to get me in trouble do you?" Reggie finds herself murmuring negatively and then she feels something soft in her mouth. Mac has pushed her rucked up sleeping shirt into her mouth. Then his mouth comes down over it, kissing her through the shirt. It is dirty and filthy and oh so right that he binds her and kisses her for accepting it.

Swooping back down to her breasts Mac draws the other one into his mouth sucking strongly again. And then without warning he bites down on Reggie's nipple. Hard, bruising. Reggie arches off the bed again and again she moans, this time it is muffled by her shirt and Mac's other hand coming up to cover the shirt. But he doesn't stop, continually sucking and then biting at her nipple until it is swollen and aching. And then he stops and looks down on it with an approving growl. When he blows on it Reggie thrashes on the bed as the breeze hurts her just that little bit more. The burn between her legs intensifies. She rubs her thighs together trying to ease it but Mac catches on and moves his leg between hers, not high enough she can ride him, just enough to imprison her. To make her want him and the relief only he can truly give that much more.

Moving to her other nipple Mac repeats the process making Reggie nothing but a mass of wanting nerves. In her dream she feels her wetness as Mac slides his hand from her mouth down the centre of her body, dipping briefly in her belly button before flicking out with a scrape of his nail making her flinch. Then continuing down through her curls to slide inside her. Dream Reggie feels his mouth come down on hers through the cloth in her mouth muffling his own groan this time. She can tell she is wet, Mac moves his fingers over her clit and Reggie tries to thrust against his thigh unsuccessfully. And then he moves them down further, stopping for a few seconds before his mouth comes down on hers again, tongue somehow winding under her gag to flick against hers. And as Reggie's tongue flicks back he rams his fingers into her violently even as his thumb circles her clit.

Her orgasm explodes through her and she screams into her gag, into Mac's mouth. And he rams his fingers into her again and she tries to move away from him but she can't. Her eyes fly open and she sees him above her. It's not a dream. Her brain it too fogged with arousal and pain to comprehend that he is truly here, in her bed, making her come so violently. His fingers twist inside her and she who has never had anything inside her other than her own questing fingers tries to move away from him. He is not gentle, deliberately scraping his nails against her walls. This hurt isn't a good hurt.

"What's the matter pretty girl? Don't like this hurt? It doesn't feel good?" Mac stops moving his fingers though he keeps them inside her as he looks down. Reggie shakes her head at him and he just smiles. Then he pulls away and sits up reaching for something on her night table. Smokes, he lights one and inhales deeply and Reggie thinks she'll have to air the room so her mother doesn't smell it. She's thankful her father and Devon haven't yet come to Cainville for the summer. And then Mac looks down at her over his shoulder with the cigarette in his mouth and he draws in on it making the tip glow like a demon's eye in the darkness before he removes it and sucks on his fingers, mixing her taste with the cigarette smoke still in his mouth. His eyes never leave hers as he does so.

And Reggie knows. He did do that to her mother, he'd burned her breasts, he'd assaulted her all those years ago. She breathes in deeply herself. Her hands raising to pull her sleep shirt out of her mouth as she takes in air like a fish out of water. Because that is what she is. Completely and helplessly out of her depth. "Scared pretty girl?" Mac's question is mocking, he knows she's panicking about something though he doesn't know what. "Don't like what I'm making you feel?" And he is back leaning down taking her mouth again. His own mouth tasting rancid and bitter this time. Something like revulsion stirs in Reggie and she tastes defeat on her own tongue. Defeat because she cannot help but respond to him. When he's with her it doesn't matter what he's done to anyone else, not even her own mother. The feelings Mac stirs in her are beyond compare. She is addicted to him, he is her drug.

Kissing him back Reggie pushes the memories of her mother's burns out of her mind. It is easy, she has only ever seen them once. Her mother never let her see them again. Never mentioned them again to Reggie. Sobbing against Mac's mouth she chases his with hers as he pulls away. "Crying pretty girl? I scare you that much? Maybe you are smart after all." Despite his words she feels his free hand brush through her hair, smoothing it away from her forehead. "Gonna tell me what the problem is?" Still smoking he leans over her, the cigarette drawing Reggie's attention again. And suddenly she wants to shock him, to push him off kilter, to play with Mac as she knows he does with her.

"I know what you do with those" She jerks her head at the cigarette. In the combination of moonlight and cigarette light Reggie sees one of his eyebrows raise at her tone. She has never used this tone of voice with him before.

"Yeah? Like this?" Drawing on the cigarette Mac pulls it out of his mouth and leans down kissing Reggie again and as he does so he breathes out, pushing the smoke into her lungs, she feels a slight movement over her head as she tries not to breathe in the poison Mac has pushed from his body to hers. But then his hand has moved down and his fingers stab into her again, his thumb brushing lightly over her clit. And Reggie gasps, taking in the smoke and groaning against Mac's mouth as he laughs at her arousal being so easy for him. And this time he is rougher, scratching her, the nail of his thumb digging into her clit. Reggie smells iron in the air and knows he's made her bleed. But she can't help her response, he has trained her too well.

The burning cigarette is now held in his hand above her head, Mac's mouth possesses Reggie's like the devil she now knows him to be. Her back arches off the bed and despite the pain inside her body and inside her heart she comes for him again as he laughs against her mouth. "There's my pretty girl. You come so good for Mac, you just may make me love you, you know." He chuckles again as his fingers slowly stop scratching at her and he leans up and over across Reggie to stub out his cigarette. Reggie can't help nuzzling his arm as it passes her and Mac freezes looking down at her quizzically.

"You still like me pretty girl?" Reggie looks up at him.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" She questions him.

"Because you said know what else I use my smokes for." And then he sits up, "Are you truly that fucked in the head? Do you want me to do that to you?" His question is whispered and that makes it all the harsher. Reggie curls away from him on the bed and he swears at her. He swears again and leans down behind her. Reggie feels him pull her to him. She is unresisting. She is unresisting in anything Mac will do to her. Ever.

"What's wrong pretty girl? Tell me now." He strokes his hand over her hair and down her neck and shoulder to rest on her hip.

"You burned my mother." The words are finally out, she has said them aloud. If she wasn't so conscious of Mac's movement, so aware of him she wouldn't have felt the infinitesimal hitch in his breathing. And she knows she is right. He had done that to her mother. "Did you fuck her too?" Her whole body is tense, waiting for his answer, praying it is no, she doesn't want him to have done that with her mother. Not Mac. She doesn't question why, Mac has already trained her, but he is hers too, or he will be soon. And she won't share him with her mother. For the first time in her life Reggie feels resentment toward her mother, resentment that she'd done something intimate with Mac. He was hers.

"No, no pretty girl, I never fucked your mother. Don't mean she hasn't fucked us all though." He murmurs the last sentence so low Reggie barely hears it.

"What do you mean?" She tries to turn but he refuses to let her move.

"Never you mind, not time for you to know, if ever." She tries to protest but Mac suddenly turns her head awkwardly and kisses her again, his taste has improved and Reggie moans into his mouth, his earlier punishment of her forgotten. And then he bites her lip, this is the hurt she loves, this hurt is good. Sliding down the bed Mac drops sucking bites all over her torso and pelvis, littering her with bruises. And then he pulls Reggie to her back and is between her legs. Reggie gasps as she sees his face there, smirking at her. Then he looks her. The way the moonlight highlights him it's almost like he sees her clearly, as if he can see in the dark like a predator. Her mind shies away from the whisper that he is a predator, one who will devour her and leave nothing but bones for the vultures to pick over in the coming years.

Mac leans down and kisses her on her curls and Reggie tries to shut her legs on him but he uses his forearms to push her thighs apart as he speaks. "No, you're mine everywhere pretty girl, especially here." His fingers wind inside her as he speaks and Reggie finds herself trying to push down, trying to get more of him inside her. And then Mac kisses her there, on her clit. His tongue flicks over her and Reggie can't help the moan that comes from her mouth. She pulls her nightshirt back into her mouth before Mac can say anything. He praises her. "Good girl, you know what you need to do now, stay silent or you'll get me in trouble." He licks at her again and Reggie thrashes on the bed, her earlier pain forgotten in the pleasure he is seeping her in now. His fingers inside her stretch and push against her walls but his nails don't scrape her. And then they push against something and she nearly flies off the bed as pleasure causes her to explode again as Mac continues to flick his tongue against her clit, and then he simply puts his mouth over it and sucks her through her continuing orgasms.

His fingers repeatedly brushing that spot in her that causes lights to flash behind her eyes. Reggie's thighs close around Mac's ears, her legs drape his shoulders and her heels press on him, trying to get him closer to her. Her back arches off the bed as her hands twist in her sheets. Her pleasure is blinding. She can only think of one word. And it is a word she repeats over and over to Mac as he laughs at her, tangling his fingers inside her and still brushing that spot.

"More."

Eventually Reggie's abdomen starts to cramp and she stops clasping Mac to her. Her hands unwind from the sheets and she moves them to his head her fingers winding into his hair as she pulls him up. Mac obeys and leaning up he drops a kiss on her stomach as he crawls up her, resting between her legs. Reggie feels his hardness there and she rubs against it unashamedly. "Want it." She says to him.

"Not eighteen yet girl." He pushes into her however and ruts her with his jeans between them.

"Don't care. You want me, I can tell," She smiles at him like a siren and Mac groans into her neck.

"Don't fucking tempt me." He pushes further down on her and his mouth covers hers as he ruts toward his own orgasm. And when he comes Reggie exults in the fact that she causes it.

Reggie smiles into his neck as he breathes heavily and before she has realised what she is doing she bites down on Mac's neck and sucks. As her teeth clamp down Mac laughs at her, he actually laughs at her and Reggie finds this infuriating. She brings her teeth together on his neck, trying as hard as she can to take a bite out of him. She has no idea where this need came from but she heeds it, she needs to mark Mac as hers as no one else ever has or ever will.

Mac rears up with Reggie still clamped around him and she laughs now even as she continues to bite. His hands try to drag her off but he is not successful. And then he bites down on her own neck and Reggie groans at the pleasure-pain that shoots through her, her arousal is complete again. Mac eventually manages to pull her off him pushing her down on the bed and his hand swings out smacking her across the face. He straddles her and one of his hands winds around her neck and squeezes.

All Reggie can do is smile. Because she sees the blood dripping down his neck onto his shirt. "Cunt, you think you're fucking funny?" She can tell he is furious with her, wanting to hit her again and keep hitting her. It only makes her smile more. His eyes narrow at her and he moves straddling her abdomen and sitting on her, putting his full weight on her, deliberately restricting her breathing.

But Reggie won't stop smiling, she can't and she doesn't know why. She only knows that seeing what she has done to Mac is making her feel so good, she is gleeful. Leaning over Mac grabs his smokes and lights one, he sits back and inhales making the tip glow again and the first tremor of unease snakes down Reggie's spine. She tells herself he won't do it to her, she was different. Mac cared about her, he'd never cared about her mother like he did her. But she doesn't say anything. Out of the blue a voice inside her tells her to never ever beg for anything from this man.

Mac smokes half of it just staring at her, watching her look back up at him. He was trying to intimidate her but for some reason seeing his blood still dripping was giving Reggie courage. She had done that, she had marked him as no other female had done. As no other female would ever do.

"Mine." She says softly as Mac smokes and looks down at her. He narrows his eyes until they're just slits. She can't even tell if they're actually open in the little light. Then she realises dawn is breaking as a crimson slash crosses face. Mac looks over at the window as well. Then he looks back at Reggie.

"Yours huh pretty girl?" Reggie merely nods. She doesn't need to say anything, her smile says it all. "Think you can keep up with me then?" Reggie nods again. She knows she can. Whatever he gives her she can take, more she wants to take it, needs to take it. Mac is hers and hers alone, or he will be.

* * *

Mac looks down at Reggie and he, feels something for her. Desire yes, that had always been there, but now he feels…pride. He is proud of her. And that pride made him want her even more. She had not only taken what he'd given her she'd come back for more. And he wouldn't deny that jealous possessive streak she'd shown over her mother had fucking turned him on. He was right, she was as fucking twisted as he and her dipshit brother. She was just prettier about it. He leans over again stubbing out the cigarette and brushes his fingers over his neck.

"Fucking cunt." He says to her as he feels the blood. She only continues to smile. And for the first time in his life someone besides Walter causes mental unease in his mind. She shouldn't be smiling, he was fucking dangerous, she needed to realise that. Mac wants with every breath to fuck her so hard he tears her to shreds but he won't. He needs to be careful. Her scent calls to him even more now she is so ripe. He needs to go back to the fucking town he's been working in for his father and fix up the distribution network and then stay away the rest of the summer. But he needs to be careful. Keep an eye on her, keep track of her. He looks down at her and then swoops down kissing her mercilessly, bruising her lips and then moving his mouth down her neck where he sucks at her skin. Reggie moans under him. Moving a hand back behind him Mac moves it inside her. She is already wet again, He flicks it over her clit, fast and furious wanting to make her come quick. He has to go.

As Reggie explodes underneath him he pulls back so he can watch her face. She is fucking beautiful. And marked by him now too. No sooner has Reggie finished coming than Mac gets off her, standing and stretching. He palms his cock in its sticky mess inside his jeans sighing as he realises he can't take the time to clean up. He needs to be back on the road. He shouldn't have come home tonight at all. His old man had been fucking pissed. But as he looks down at Reggie Mac wants a more permanent mark. She is young, lithe and unblemished as she stretches on the bed smoothly. And without a word Mac kneels at the bedside and then leans down to her pelvis.

Before his mouth touches her skin he looks up at Reggie, "My turn pretty girl, turnabout is fair play after all. No noise now." And he bites her, no he gnaws at her skin, ripping at it with his teeth, making sure he breaks it, causing a scar that Reggie will live with forever. He is sure the pain is agonizing, his had been and he knows what he's doing to her is ten times worse, but beyond a gasp and her own hands stuffing her shirt back in her mouth she makes no sound though she moves on the bed.

And what she does next nearly slays him. One of her hands lowers and cups the back of his head pressing him harder to her, wanting him to bite her harder, mark her harder. And so he does, drinking her blood, his blood, their blood as it wells and leaves her body. Then he stops and leans up kissing Reggie and passing his last mouthful of blood to her. She swallows it, like Mac thinks she's going to swallow him next summer.

And then they both freeze as Reggie's mother gets up, going to the bathroom. They stay still and silent as she moves back to the bedroom. And then there is silence again. Mac leans down licking their blood off Reggie's lips.

"Got to go pretty girl, don't know if I'll be back again before you leave at the end of summer." He kisses her, winding his tongue in her mouth as she makes a negative sound.

"I'll find someone to keep you company though. But no playing with them, okay?" Reggie nods at him.

"Don't need to when I've got you." She smiles at him, her teeth red and stained from their shared blood. Mac looks down at her, blood on her nearly everywhere, bruises on her neck, her lips too. And his, completely and utterly his. He doesn't recognise the feeling welling inside him as happiness that he owns someone, happiness that this person before him is not only his, but wants to be his. He doesn't realise that this person before him has the power to change him, to make him a better person.

Mac is who he is, whether he could change that, he doesn't want to. Leaning down one more time Mac takes a kiss Reggie gives him freely. And then he leaves her.

* * *

Reggie rolls over in her bed hugging her pillow to her and drifts off to sleep. She is woken hours later by her mother banging on her door saying she is going out for lunch and will bring something back for Reggie but she'd better be up and showered before she gets back or else. Reggie yells an affirmative and sits up. She is sore. Her eyes light on the bedside table. Mac's used cigarette butts are there. Heading to the toilet she decides to shower as well, she loves smelling like Mac, but that's not something she will share with her mother.

In the bathroom Reggie runs the shower and without having looked at herself in the mirror she takes off her nightshirt and gets in. As the water heats, parts of her body start to sting. Looking down Reggie gapes at the bite mark on her pelvis. It is just above her pubic hair and its deep, still oozing blood. Her eyes widen as she gets out of the shower running to her bedroom where she has a full length mirror. Her lips are bruised and puffy, her neck. Shit! She has three hickeys on her neck. And her breasts, they're bruised as well though the bite marks there haven't broken the skin. Reggie closes her eyes as she now realises why it had hurt to go to the toilet.

Walking back to the bathroom and getting in the shower again, Reggie turns it to cold and gasps through it as she washes her hair and conditions it and then soaps herself down. She lets the cold water run directly on Mac's bite mark and the cold water slows and stops the bleeding. Then she climbs out and finding some first aid stuff she tapes it up. Then she heads back to her bedroom and dresses. She puts on a scarf thankful she's always been one to wear them. Then she changes the sheets on her bed and puts them in the washing machine on cold and grabbing some clean ones she remakes it. Airing the room she picks up the cigarette butts and takes them outside, throwing them away behind the shed. The bite is throbbing. That isn't good. She hangs out the washing and does another load so it doesn't look weird thinking all the while.

Shit, she doesn't want to do this but can't think of anything else that would serve the same purpose. So she looks around the yard, thinking of plans. Eventually shaking her head at her stupidity Reggie goes to the half falling down shed on the property and starts kicking it in her bare feet. Rolling her eyes at herself she keeps going, over and over and then she does it. Her foot bursts through the wood and something even better happens. It scrapes along a rusty nail sticking out of it opening a long cut on her foot. Reggie pulls back cursing herself but knowing it's necessary. Then she limps inside, deliberately making sure she puts some weight on her foot so the cut gets dirty.

And she waits. In the kitchen with her foot propped on a chair with a towel and an icepack on her lips for their swelling. The pain increases and she lets her tears fall. She doesn't know why she's crying, it actually doesn't hurt that much.

Reggie doesn't realise she's not crying because her foot hurts. She's crying because her soul hurts.

* * *

A few hours later her mother returns home. When she sees Reggie and looks at her foot she takes her to the next town over where there is an ER. As she'd hoped the doctor gave her a tetanus shot and a prescription. On the way home her mother filled the prescription and stocked up on bandages. Reggie makde sure to take them to her bedroom when she got home. She is feeling relieved. She laughs to herself at the thought that Mac was animal enough she needed a tetanus shot.

As she and her mother are sitting down to dinner that evening they talk distantly. Reggie thinks she knows now why her mother is distant but doesn't want to talk about it with her. She is sure her mother would try to talk her out of Mac, she is surprised she hasn't done so already. She has never hidden her relationship with him from her parents. This makes her frown.

"What is it Reggie?"

"Nothing Mum, just tired, I didn't sleep much last night." Reggie is telling the truth.

"No, neither did I." Her mother answers. Reggie doesn't move in any way but she knows her mother is telling her she heard her, she wonders if her mother knows who she was with.

"Guess we should put you on birth control." Her mother's words are matter of fact.

Reggie just nods, it would be best. If she has her way the next time she sees Mac she won't come away a virgin.


	5. Young Reggie Chapter 5

_A/N – Okay readers. I need to warn you this chapter contains animal mutilation and Mac at his absolute worst. I won't say anymore for those readers who will continue as I don't want to give anything away. If you can't cope with this, I __strongly suggest you give this chapter a miss__. Remember my summary. There is nothing nice about this story. My apologies if I offend some readers. It is where the story took me. If you proceed, consider yourself to have been warned of what this chapter contains. Special thanks to Peachylana as always for her encouragement._

* * *

**Seventeen**

"So, you want to ride tomorrow?" Devon asks Reggie as they travel through Cainville in his car. They've arrived for the summer. He'd surprised Reggie by saying he was coming for the summer and offering to drive her. Reggie accepted as she and her mother hadn't exactly been getting along too well this past year. Her mother still hadn't forgiven her for having Mac in her room though she'd never asked who had been in her room which Reggie was grateful for. Knowing Mac had been close to her mother in some sexual capacity didn't sit well with her.

"Yes." She answers as she opens the window in spite of the air conditioning, she needs the desert air.

"Cool, let's go early then." He says as he drives past Mac's place to their own. Reggie deliberately looks in the opposite direction as they pass.

"Hell yeah." Reggie answers. They'd been given some bikes last year and ridden them all summer. It was an interesting experience, bonding with her brother over riding dirt bikes.

Reggie's hand ghosts over her pelvis where Mac's bite mark had scarred her. When a girl had seen it in gym class this past year she'd spread the word that she was easy and Reggie had spent all year fighting boys off. She stopped showering at school after that but the damage was done. She'd told Mac about it one of the few time's he'd called; pouring out her tears and anger and frustration at what the girl had done to her. He'd asked her all kinds of questions and details. When she'd answered him he'd said nothing more. But about two months later the girl had gone missing. She still hadn't been found. Reggie frowned as she thought of that again.

Something told her Mac was responsible but when he'd called back and she'd asked him he'd said he'd been down in Mexico. She still thought he had something to do with it. Reggie was not planning to see Mac this summer, she'd had enough. He'd said he'd see her again but she hadn't actually seen him since the night he'd crawled into her bed a year ago. He'd rung a few times during the school year but that wasn't even as frequent as usual. She was sick of him not contacting her. Or so she told herself.

Her brother had started to fill a need in her that Mac had previously filled. When they were riding there was no discomfort, no uncertainty, nothing but the bike under her and the wind travelling over her body. As long as Devon didn't stand behind her she was comfortable being with him.

Days later she and Devon are riding in the canyons and they run into someone he knows. He introduces her to Harley. Reggie finds the name familiar but doesn't put two and two together until she's at home that evening. He knows Mac, he's the one who answered the phone last year, the one who keeps an eye on his house. She wonders if he knows where Mac is. With her next breath she tells herself to shut up. But when Harley calls her the next day asking her out, she says yes thinking of Mac, not Harley. And so it begins. Devon doesn't mind her dating Harley. Her mother however is fit to be tied. And Reggie has no idea why.

##########

Devon is puzzled too. But he remembers his mother talking to someone outside a couple of years ago, someone who he thinks had followed Reggie home, or brought her home. He wonders who it was. Mac doesn't occur to him as he's older and Devon knows his reputation is based on fact, not myth and rumour. He won't admit it but he's envious of it. Their father tells him he'll have that same reputation one day but something in Devon already knows he'll never have the sheer animal bestiality that Mac exudes like a fucking pheromone.

Devon ignores the weird feeling in his gut when he sees Harley making out with Reggie. He ignores the look on her face when they've finished. The way she unobtrusively wipes his taste away with her hand. He tries to intervene with their mother but she is not satisfied. He's trying to take a step back from everything. The year away at college had let him know there was an entire world out there that was his for the taking if he wanted it. He didn't really ever have to come back here if he didn't want. He didn't have to obey Walter even if he was his father, didn't have step into the family business. And yet here he was with Reggie in Cainville instead of in Cancun with Tim. Shaking his head and thinking he should maybe just go on down to Mexico Devon wanders outside. He is needing. It's dark and cool with low humidity which he appreciates. He would never admit to being scared of Walter or Mac. But he was, deathly afraid. That he was Walter's favourite just made him more afraid. Mac would kill him if an opportunity arose he knew.

Getting his knife Devon walks. Away from his house, away from his sister and mother. Away from crazy. Or so he thinks. When he's gone a mile he comes across the trap he'd set before. A rabbit is caught in it. He is without expression as he takes it out. He holds it, feeling its heart beat erratically as he soothes it. And only then does he twist and break a leg. He ignores the rabbit's struggles as he again soothes it. And when it calms again despite its obvious pain he breaks the next leg. And so he goes until he has broken all four legs. And as the rabbit lies in his hands twitching and making pained noises, he calmly breaks it spine. All the while he watches it in its death throes. There is no expression on his face, there is no thought in his head.

In mutilating the rabbit Devon's mind calms. He tosses it away like he has all the others over the years and goes back to the house. Breaking and twisting was better than the knife. Blood was a pain to cover and if he nicked an artery he always ended up with blood on himself. When he's back inside he strips down and gets in the shower. He ignores the door as it opens when he's rinsing off.

"You okay baby?" His mother asks him as she stands there in her robe. Devon looks at her dispassionately.

"'You shouldn't be in here." Is all he says as he wraps the towel around his hips and steps out of the tub. He ignores his mother as he grabs another towel and dries his face and torso and then wipes his hair. He sprays on deodorant and pushing past his mother, walks out and down to his bedroom. He's taken off the towel and is putting on underwear when his mother comes in behind him shutting the door.

"Why shouldn't I be in here? You're my son." Devon turns to face her, she is determined to break his calm. For once he's just as determined she won't do it. She won't win. Striving for the calm Reggie always seems to have around their mother he looks her up and down as he continues to get dressed.

"You know why, I'm too old." He says no more as he tugs a shirt over his head and sits to put on his boots. He's leaving now even though dawn still hasn't broken. He moves out and down into the kitchen where he grabs the food he'd packed last night. He's surprised to find Reggie there dressed and ready to go. He nods at her and they walk out together leaving their mother staring after them in the hallway.

##########

Reggie pulls up behind Devon at the top of the canyon rim as dawn breaks. It's a spectacular sight.

"God that's beautiful." She says.

"Yeah." Is all Devon answers. Reggie doesn't know what to say, he and her mother have always had a close relationship, more so than she and her mother if she's being honest. And Reggie is trying to be honest with herself. Trying to work out her feelings toward her mother and Mac. She fingers her necklace. She wears it every day and some days it feels like it carries every bit of dislike and resentment she has toward anyone in her life inside it. She's thinking about going home back to Los Angeles and spending the rest of her summer. She loves Cainville but she's not having any fun this summer. Mac wasn't around and Reggie needed for him to be.

But Devon is, despite all the crap he'd put her through growing up, the unease he caused in her he'd been there for her when she'd needed someone. And Reggie will always be grateful for that. She thinks in her deepest part of herself he saved her sanity.

Shaking her head she puts her helmet back on and looks at her brother beside her. "First one to the bottom gets first shower this evening." And she is off.

##########

Devon looks after her and shakes his head. He puts on his helmet and takes off after her knowing she's had too much head start but she has roused his competitive instinct. He nearly beats her but she gets to flat ground just before he does. When they stop some hours later for lunch they sit side by side in the shade of a rock. Reggie listens to the silence and falls in love with Cainville even more.

"Hey, where are the caves?" She asks Devon as she thinks of Mac talking about caves.

"Canyons are full of caves Reggie." Devon answers as he bites into the apple in his hand.

"No, the ones where you go to party" Devon pauses before taking another bite as he looks at her.

"You know about those?" He is surprised, usually Reggie had nothing do to with locals; she'd always been out but never in town. He frowns now only just realising he'd never registered where she went.

"Yeah, I've heard about them." Is all she answers though as she bites into her own apple.

"From who?" Devon is curious now, he doesn't think Harley would've mentioned them.

Reggie shrugs. "Don't remember." She lies nonchalantly taking another bite herself.

Devon's turn to shrug and lie. "I only know of one where some parties go on." He gets up throwing away his apple as the core was rotten. "Watch out for the core, mine was rotten." He says as he kicks his bike back to life. Reggie gets up still eating. Her apple is not rotten at the core so she finishes it off and puts her helmet on and kicks her own bike over. They spend the rest of the day riding.

* * *

Hours away Mac pulls into a service station for gas. He uses the bathroom and after paying and grabbing some cigarettes and water he's back in his vehicle and heading home. Home, he shakes his head as he thinks of this. Home was a person for him, not a place. But Cainville would do for now. He refuses to admit he's looking forward to seeing Reggie though he is anticipating her sucking his cock with great relish. She's seventeen now. He stops his thoughts of fucking her in their tracks, not yet he thinks. When he fucks her he doesn't want there to be any issue with him keeping her the way he plans.

Whether Reggie herself will want to be kept he doesn't care, her mother had given her to him to save her own cunt and Mac was collecting next year. He hopes Rick has managed to keep up with the cooking or Walter will be all over his arse. Fucker had no memory from snorting shit. Which is why Mac himself never touched the drugs. Cigarettes, alcohol and his women were enough for him. And Reggie a voice whispers in his head. He tells it to shut the fuck up as he shifts uncomfortably behind the wheel.

Later when he is back home he goes immediately to his private cave. Getting out of the vehicle he takes a breath of air. For the first time in months he feels like he can breathe. He lights a cigarette as he looks out at the canyons. Something inside him uncurls and stretches. Grabbing the water he moves to the trunk and opens it staring dispassionately down at the contents. It was nothing but a shell.

Putting the water in a sack Mac slings it over his shoulder and grabs the shell in his arms. He uses his elbow to slam the trunk shut, not bothering to lock the vehicle he heads toward his cave entrance. Inside the entrance he dumps the shell and continues on grabbing the torch he keeps there. When he gets back to the cave itself he lights the kerosene lanterns and then he heads back to the entrance. The shell is still there. He drags the shell back to the cave. When he's back he dumps it on the mattress and opens his sack taking a bottle of water and drinking it while he looks at what he's brought back from Mexico with him. He was fucking stupid to cross the border with it not once, but twice he thinks.

It had been pretty once he supposed, if you liked obvious. Soon as he'd stripped it he'd found the hair was fake. Pubic hair was dark brown, not the once expensive blonde that was now desperately needing a root job. He fancies he can still see the smeared make-up that had been all over the face and neck for several days until it had been worn off or cried off. The body was covered in scars, blood, dirt and him. Lighting another cigarette Mac wonders why the fuck he'd brought it home with him. Wasn't like he was going to show it to Reggie like some fucking present. With his next drag he knows why. He watches it roll over on a moan and he sees the protruding stomach.

No way was he gonna sell it to some Mexican whorehouse with that inside it. Finishing his cigarette Mac simply watches the shell sleep. It wasn't a human anymore. He'd fucked it over so bad there was no humanity left it in it. It was simply a vessel for what was growing in its stomach. And what was growing in its stomach couldn't be allowed to live. No way was Mac allowing it. That was why he'd risked crossing the border with it a second time, he needed to make sure it wasn't ever going to see the light of day. And there was no better place for that than here.

Sighing Mac looks at the stomach moving as he finishes the cigarette. Dropping it on the floor he takes up the machete he keeps in the cave. It's clean and sharp, it has to be for what he uses it for. As he goes to work Mac thinks of when he'd last seen Reggie. Through her bedroom window when he'd been in town to take the shell. He severs arteries and ligaments and snaps bones as he thinks of watching her at her desk as she'd studied. He'd stayed for hours as she did so. Then he'd seen her go out of the room and come back in her pyjamas and put the light out. And only then had he left. She'd been beautiful, and what had been done to her at school by the shell beneath him was not acceptable. So he'd fixed it.

He throws parts into the wheelbarrow he keeps in the cave not caring about the blood splattering everywhere. When he's finished he drinks another bottle of water and then takes up the wheelbarrow and wheels it back further in the cave. When he gets to the pit he tips the wheelbarrow up and lets the contents fall. He takes no notice of the tiny figure as it falls down with the remains of the shell. He hadn't even taken note of whether it was a boy or a girl. All that mattered was that his bloodline not be perpetuated. And he'd learned his lesson, he'd be taking steps. He tips one of the bags of lime he's got there into the pit after it watching it stream down like snow on the contents. He thinks he'll have to get some more lime soon as he's only got a couple of bags left now.

When he's back in the cave he drinks another bottle of water and leaves the other bottles behind. Then he puts out the lanterns and grabs the torch again heading back to the entrance. When he's there he switches off the torch and puts it in its usual place before he leaves the cave. When he's back in his vehicle He heads to his father's. Once there he exchanges Walter's car for his truck and glad to be back in his own vehicle he heads home.

Once home he removes his clothes and showers, scrubbing himself down with a brush he keeps for this express purpose. When he's clean and his skin is tingling he gets out and dries off. Taking his clothes he puts them into the washtub and fills it with cold water. He'll soak them overnight.

Falling into bed Mac slides his hand under his pillow and pulls out the pink panties he's kept there for the past seven years. They're faded now and smell only of him, but that is somehow still a turn on. Because they smell like Reggie herself will smell next year. Sliding his hand down his torso Mac flicks his nipples erect with pinches and flicks. He closes his eyes as he thinks of Reggie as he'd last seen her, hair up, tank top and shorts as she's scratched at her neck with a pencil. He'd wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into that nape and bite her until she bled.

Moaning slightly Mac allows his mind to wander back further to when he'd been in her bed last year. How he'd eaten her and how her taste had inflamed him, joined him to her. He could still recall her taste. It made him think of feral dogs mating, it was a wild scent. A free scent. And it was his. Grasping his cock softly Mac looks at the phone wishing he could call her. But he can't, she doesn't have a private line here. Instead he thinks of that night, how he'd hurt her and she'd come back for more.

Picturing her here in bed, in his bed Mac see's Reggie kneeling between his legs, He sees her looking up at him as she leans down. She is smiling as her mouth opens to take his cock in her mouth. Her lips swallow him down as if she's made for him. She takes him to the root. His hand moving in a blur Mac continues to imagine he is fucking Reggie's mouth, his hips moving back and forth without restraint. And she takes it all moaning like a fucking whore for more, more of Mac, wanting him to fuck her mouth until he comes. Her tongue slides up and down the underside of his cock as she moans around him. Mac sees her own hand glide down her body to her clit as she works herself toward orgasm along with him.

Her other hand cups his balls, fondling them the way he likes. Then she tugs on them and Mac feels them tighten and fill for her. He wants nothing more than to come in Reggie's mouth. In his mind he lets her smile around him and then swallow him down, again moaning around him as she works herself toward orgasm. He deliberately holds himself off wanting to watch her get herself off first. He sees her fingers as they flick and circle over her clit and his mouth waters as he thinks of eating her again. Fuck he wants her. His balls draw up tighter as she tugs on them again, pinching the skin lightly, knowing he likes the pain.

And then as Reggie comes on her own fingers and swallows Mac down he erupts in her mouth with a whore-like moan himself as her hot wet mouth swallows him all down.

On his bed Mac's hand is a blur as his fantasy plays behind his closed lids. One hand grasps Reggie's panties and his other grips his cock. He comes in life as he comes in his head. Only in life his come slips out of his cock and slides down his fingers and into his pubic hair as it winds down his balls to drip on the bed while he catches his breath. Still holding himself in one hand and Reggie's panties in the other he drifts off to the best sleep he's had since he'd left town.

Hours later as dawn breaks on the horizon he is woken by some high-pitched buzzing sounds. Frowning he rolls over and sits up. Going to the toilet Mac relieves himself as he tries to work out what the fuck the noise was. He moves to his front door and opens it in time to see two dirt bikes blow past from the Ashton place. He frowns as he realises one of the riders was Reggie. She did not look at his house as she rode past. Didn't see him in the doorway, didn't see his truck in the shadow of his house. Mac's face settles as he realises the other rider is Devon. He stands there watching long after they have gone from his sight and the sound of the bikes has disappeared as well.


End file.
